Sem resistência
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Meu querido, você não sabe muito sobre resistência." [Universo 'Sunflower', continuação de 'Todas as chances']


**Sem resistência**

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem, caso contrário a Bandai já estava fazendo bonequinho do Shitennou.

**Considerações iniciais:** Eu percebi alguns erros em algumas fanfictions postadas anteriores. Então, já deixo claro que não tenho uma beta, logo pode ter vários erros.

* * *

Minako estava ansiosa. Ela não sabia dizer o porquê disto. Mas estava. A sensação que tinha era de que a qualquer momento ia acontecer alguma coisa ruim. Ártemis a tinha mandado parar de ser neurótica. Claro que seria muito mais fácil não ser neurótica, se Ace parasse de ligar para ela. Ela tinha imaginado que com a última conversa deles, Ace iria se afastar, mas, claro, ela não tinha essa sorte. Além disto, ainda tinha aquele maldito anel que ela não conseguia se livrar.

"Desculpe, Minako-chan" – Ami sentou-se à mesa da lanchonete – "Tinha um aluno com muitas dúvidas na monitoria e a prova dele é amanhã."

"Tudo bem." – Minako sorriu apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

"Você já pediu o seu almoço?" – Ami perguntou, colocando a alça da bolsa no encosto da cadeira que estava sentada.

"Ainda não. Estava te esperando." – Minako respondeu, pegando o cardápio e dando uma olhada.

"Apesar de que..." – Ami estava olhando no relógio de pulso – "Eu acho que não tenho tempo... Tenho aula daqui a pouco."

"Se eu for somar os dias que você não almoça porque está 'sem tempo', acho que vai equivaler aos dias que chego atrasada." – Minako comentou ainda olhando o cardápio.

"Minako-chan!" – Ami falou em um tom de reprovação, apesar de que até mesmo quando ela queria repreender alguém, o tom de voz era baixo e tímido – "Isso não é bom para o seu rendimento acadêmico!"

"E ficar sem almoçar não é bom para a sua saúde." – Minako comentou, pegando outro cardápio e oferecendo para Ami – "Escolha algo, peça e coma. Não vou deixar você sair daqui sem almoçar."

Ami sorriu quando pegou o cardápio. A primeira vista, Minako parecia ser bastante distraída, mas na verdade era bem mais observadora que a própria Ami. E, normalmente, isto sempre levava a comentários preocupados e até mesmo protetores.

"Mas você deveria chegar no horário nas aulas." – Ami falou depois de um tempo.

"Eu te juro que tento." – Minako respondeu abaixando o cardápio e olhando séria para Ami – "Mas eu não consigo acordar!"

"Você não tem jeito!" – Ami falou escolhendo finalmente o que ia pedir.

"Tenho sim! Menos para acordar cedo!" – Minako respondeu sorrindo.

Ami ia responder alguma coisa quando o telefone de Minako tocou. Minako pegou o telefone na bolsa que estava na cadeira ao lado. Olhou com contragosto para a tela do celular e silenciou a ligação sem atender. Depois colocou o aparelho sobre a mesa.

"Não vai atender?" – Ami perguntou educadamente.

"Não, não é importante. Agora é a hora do almoço." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso.

Antes de o almoço acabar, o telefone de Minako tocou mais três vezes. E todas às vezes, ela ignorou as ligações. Ami achou estranho, mas se Minako não queria atender e nem falar quem era, não seria ela quem iria perguntar.

* * *

Minako chegou ao ponto de precisar desligar o celular. Saijou tinha escolhido o dia para ligar incessantemente e ela já estava pensando na hipótese de jogar o celular na parede ou algo do tipo quando estava saindo da faculdade. Mas quando ela já imaginava que o dia estava completo, ela viu quem estava no outro lado da rua, olhando para ela. Ela bufou irritada e continuou caminhando na mesma calçada que estava, ignorando quem estava no outro lado. Depois de alguns passos, ela conseguiu ouvir que ele estava andando próximo a ela.

"Eu estou tentando te ligar." – Ace falou fazendo de conta que ela não estava, praticamente, fugindo dele.

"Eu pensei que você ia entender que não queria conversar com você quando desliguei o telefone." – Minako respondeu sem olhar para ele.

"Imaginei que a sua bateria tinha acabado." – ele comentou sorrindo enviesado.

"Imaginou errado." – Minako parou no meio da calçada e olhou para ele – "O que você quer? Não deve ser apenas um 'olá'."

"Eu queria eliminar o clima ruim que ficou entre nós depois da nossa última conversa." – ele falou sem rodeios.

"Clima ruim?" – Minako repetiu enquanto balançava a cabeça como se achasse ele muito bobo para ser levado a sério. E voltou a andar.

"Sim, clima ruim." – ele respondeu andando agora ao lado dela e com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eu não tive um dia bom, Saijou-san." – Minako falou com calma – "E não acho que ter uma conversa com você para eliminar os ressentimentos irá melhorar o dia."

"E uma xícara de chá?" – ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Pare de ser tão insistente!" – Minako reclamou.

"Mas se eu não for insistente, eu não consigo o que eu quero." – Ace apontou com lógica.

"E o que eu quero não conta nenhum pouco?" – Minako parou mais uma vez de caminhar.

"Até onde eu fiquei sabendo, você anda tendo o que quer." – ele respondeu levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Minako sentiu seu rosto corar e voltou a andar mais rápido.

"Não me leve a mal, Minako-chan..." – ele voltou a falar e já estava ao lado dela – "Não estou pedindo muito. Só uma conversa."

"Está tudo bem, Saijou-san." – Minako respondeu sem olhá-lo – "Sem ressentimentos ou qualquer tipo de clima ruim ou o que seja!"

"Então por que você está quase correndo de mim?" – ele perguntou suavemente.

"Porque..." – Minako olhou para ele de uma forma que só poderia ser descrita como suspeita, muito suspeita – "Eu estou atrasada para encontrar com o meu namorado."

"E o que o seu namorado vai achar de você estar guardado o anel que te dei?" – as palavras quase escorregaram pelos lábios dele quase como se tivesse escapado sem querer.

"Você está me vigiando?!" – Minako parou, de novo, de andar e o encarou furiosa com as mãos no quadril.

"Na verdade," – ele pegou uma mexa de cabelo dela e enrolou entre os dedos, sorrindo – "Eu joguei um verde para colher um maduro."

"E eu já acho que você está mentindo, de novo!" – ela respondeu e deu um tapa na mão dele que segurava os cabelos dela – "E estava, sim, me vigiando! Eu estava sentindo alguém me observar!"

"Está vendo, Minako..." – ele falou se aproximando demais, para a opinião de Minako, dela – "Nós temos uma ligação." – e se aproximou mais ainda e a beijou na bochecha. Minako já estava com as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito de Ace, prestes a empurrá-lo para longe, quando a voz da única pessoa que ela não queria que visse aquilo se fez ouvir.

"Eu não acho que perseguir pessoas seja considerado algum tipo de ligação. A não ser, é claro, se considerarmos que é de via única e quase beira a uma obsessão." – Kevin falou com os olhos estreitos. Minako aproveitou que Ace tinha desviado a atenção para Kevin e o afastou dela.

"Do jeito que você fala," – Ace começou a falar – "Um beijo na bochecha é praticamente uma ofenda, general."

"Se você mantivesse seus lábios longe de onde não deveria estar, não seria." – Kevin respondeu gélido.

Antes de Ace responder, Minako fez os dois se lembrarem de que ainda estava ali.

"Então!" – ela falou olhando para os dois que tinham parado de se encarar – "Eu disse que não tinha tempo para conversar com você, Saijou-san, que ia me encontrar com o Kevin-san. Ele está aqui, como você pode ver, logo, eu não posso mesmo."

Ace acenou com a cabeça com cara de que não ia deixar por isso mesmo e Minako quase conseguiu sentir o olhar de Kevin sobre ele, desejando que ele caísse morto ali mesmo.

"Eu acho que você deveria me devolver o anel." – Ace murmurou baixo o suficiente só para Minako ouvir e saiu calmamente.

"Desculpe por isso." – Minako falou quando teve certeza que Ace estava distante o suficiente.

"Você não precisa se desculpar por ele." – Kevin estava com o cenho franzido, não entendendo o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

"Eu me sinto relativamente responsável por ele..." – Minako respondeu rapidamente – "Ele é venusiano e se eu tivesse matado ele direito talvez ele não estivesse aqui incomodando todo mundo. Sem contar que ele tem a tendência de sempre aparecer onde não foi chamado..."

Minako não continuou a falar. Kevin a estava beijando.

* * *

Talvez, e só talvez, o que ele estava fazendo poderia ser uma besteira gigantesca. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não iria parar. Makoto tinha sido bastante categórica em relação a ele. Ela estava com outro cara e não iria se desvencilhar do cara só por causa dele. Tudo bem, Ned poderia aceitar isso se, pelo menos, o cara fosse digno dela. Mas não. Era um cara qualquer. Ele era uma opção muito superior ao atual noivo dela, mas ela não achava isto e ele não poderia obrigá-la a fazer o que ele queria. Não, fazer o que era o certo.

Mas, apesar disto, ninguém tinha dito que ele não podia ir onde ela trabalhava. Na verdade, ele não estava exatamente onde ela trabalhava, já que ela tinha deixado claro que não queria que ninguém ficasse a vigiando, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer? Enquanto ela não notasse, ele poderia ficar escondido nas sombras, observando como ela era prestativa e sorridente com os clientes. Não faria mal ele roubar alguns vislumbres dos sorrisos que eram direcionados a outra pessoa.

Ao contrário do Jason havia dito, ele não era nenhum pouco passivo. Ele apenas precisava de um plano de ação e antes de ter um ele ficaria na nele. Claro que isto não era tão fácil quanto Zach fazia parecer. Mas era bem capaz que Zach tinha um plano escabroso por traz daqueles olhos nem um pouco inocentes.

Antes que Makoto o visse e acabasse com a eventual distração dele, ele decidiu sair. Mas, como estava muito preocupado em não ser notado por Makoto, esqueceu-se de prestar atenção a outras. Sendo mais especifico, a outras pessoas. Quando ele viu, a garota já estava no chão.

Ned saiu ao auxilio da garota quase que imediatamente. Ele podia ser chamado de arrogante ou coisas semelhantes, mas não era sem educação. A garota não lhe era estranha e o olhava timidamente. Tinha os cabelos curtos e avermelhados. Não era um tipo comum, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar.

"A senhorita está bem?" – ele perguntou a ajudando a se levantar.

"Ah sim..." – ela respondeu olhando para ele – "Mas você me assustou quando virou tão bruscamente sobre mim."

"Oh, me desculpe. Eu realmente não a vi. Estava pensando em outras coisas." – Ned respondeu – "Qual o seu nome?"

A menina piscou surpresa e deu um sorriso.

"Meu nome é Naru."

"Prazer, Naru. Meu nome é Ned." – ele respondeu com um sorriso gracioso – "Há algo que posso fazer para me desculpar com você?"

* * *

Kevin estava em seu apartamento, estava olhando alguns papeis, tentando organizar as coisas. Nos últimos dias, ele tinha deixado algumas coisas pendentes e precisava arrumar tudo. Ele estava concentrado quando a mensagem chegou. Ele pegou o celular, ainda concentrado no que estava lendo, e desbloqueou o aparelho. Era uma mensagem de Minako pedindo para encontra-lo. Inicialmente, ele achou estranho. Eles não tinham combinado nada e Minako não costumava a mandar mensagens. Sempre que ela queria falar com ele, qualquer que fosse o assunto, ela ligava. Ele leu mais uma vez o endereço e decidiu ir até o lugar.

* * *

Kevin chegou ao endereço poucos minutos depois e descobriu ser um restaurante. Procurou Minako entre as pessoas na calçada e não a achou. Quando olhou para dentro restaurante, ele conseguiu testemunhar o exato momento em que Minako se sentava em uma mesa com Danburite. Ele podia dizer que ela parecia desconfortável mesmo a distância e a coisa toda parou de fazer sentido para ele.

Ele não estava exatamente com ciúmes, Minako não parecia estar apreciando a companhia e, definitivamente, ele sabia que Minako preferiria ficar só a ficar com ele. O que era estranho era a mensagem que tinha recebido dela. Não parecia ser do feitio dela. Mas, de qualquer forma, vê-la com outro homem o incomodava.

* * *

Minako saiu furiosa do restaurante e olhou para os dois lados, buscando Kevin com olhar. Ela deu alguns passos e conseguiu vê-lo encostado, com as mãos no bolso, a alguns metros de distância. Ela atravessou a rua sem prestar a mínima atenção ao que estava fazendo, quase sendo atropelada e ouvindo várias buzinas. Ela pediu desculpas de forma rápida e correu para onde ele estava.

"Você precisa olhar para os dois lados da rua quando atravessa." – ele falou sem emoção.

"Você quer falar exatamente sobre isto? Agora?" – Minako perguntou olhando para ele exasperada – "Como você chegou aqui?"

"Eu recebi uma mensagem sua." – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Eu não... Te mandei mensagem." – Minako falou confusa.

"Obviamente não." – ele retrucou.

Minako olhou para ele alguns instantes, avaliando o quão grave era a situação dela neste momento. E pela expressão, ou seria melhor falta de expressão dele, ela devia estar muito ferrada.

"Só me diz uma coisa," – ele falou tirando as mãos dos bolsos e cruzando os braços – "O que você tinha tanto para conversar com ele?"

"Eu tinha que entregar uma coisa para ele..." – Minako respondeu olhando para o chão.

"Uma coisa?" – a voz dele era fria – "Por que você não entregou no outro dia?"

"É um anel." – ela falou quase atropelando as palavras – "Naquele dia ele pediu o anel de volta."

"Quando ele te deu um anel?" – Kevin perguntou, tentando ter certeza do que estava ouvindo – "Um anel, Minako?"

"Sim, um anel." – Minako estava começando a ficar irritada. Ele a estava tratando como se ela fosse uma criança malcriada – "Ele me deu na época que eu era ainda Sailor V e eu tinha até me esquecido disso! Uns dias atrás que eu achei guardado e ele pediu de novo."

"Por que você guardou o anel?" – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Eu pensei que você estaria mais preocupado em ter me visto com o Saijou em um restaurante." – Minako respondeu ignorando a pergunta dele.

"Minako, eu recebi uma mensagem sua para te encontrar aqui e quando chego você estava com o Danburite. No mínimo, isto é uma armação dele." – Kevin falou apertando mais os braços que estavam cruzados – "Agora, você guardar um anel que ele tenha te dado há tanto tempo atrás, isso sim me incomoda. Por que?"

"Pessoas guardam coisas, Kevin." – Minako respondeu.

"Coisas que trazem recordações felizes." – ele retrucou – "Por algum acaso existe alguma recordação feliz na história de vocês?"

"Na história de vocês?" – Minako repetiu o que ele disse e, só de olhar, Kevin sabia tinha a irritado. – "Ah, eu tenho várias recordações, sim... Todas elas começaram a partir disto, aliás!"

"Minako..."

"Eu não sei o porquê!" – Minako respondeu cruzando os próprios braços e olhando para os lados – "Eu nem lembro de ter feito isto... Só estava lá e eu joguei na primeira gaveta que vi porque não queria lidar com isto. Ele pediu de volta e eu trouxe porque fazia sentido. Aquilo estava me incomodando..."

Kevin ficou a encarando por algum tempo sem dizer nada. Minako fechou a cara e se virou para ir embora. Ele pegou o braço dela e a impediu de continuar o que queria.

"O jeito que você está me olhando me incomodando." – Minako respondeu– "Parece que você está pensando que eu guardei o anel porque eu amo secretamente o Saijou e devia ficar olhando para o anel todas as noites."

"E qual é o motivo?" – ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Este que não é!" – Minako respondeu o encarando.

"Eu não disse que é." – ele falou soando calmo apesar de ter perdido a calma há algum tempo.

"Então o que você está querendo dizer?" – Minako respondeu tentando controlar o tom de voz que estava usando.

"Minako, eu só queria saber o porquê de você estar com o anel." – ele falou exasperado – "É claro que eu cheguei a pensar que você..." – ele disse a última parte com dificuldade.

"Estaria com ele?"

"Não... Que você pudesse ter algum tipo de sentimento por ele..." – ele parecia muito vulnerável quando disse aquilo. Minako odiou aquilo. Não queria vê-lo assim. – "Não é algo que posso ser controlado."

"Eu acho que eu... Preciso ir embora." – Minako falou, olhando para o chão –"Eu não sei se quero te ver assim..."

"Minako, você não precisa..."

"É sério... Eu não posso continuar essa conversa." – Minako falou séria – "Não agora."

Kevin não soube o que falar para ela e ficou olhando ela partir. A outra única coisa que ele notou foi com nuvens negras se reuniam rapidamente em uma eminente tempestade. Parecia que este era o clima que mais combinava com aquela tragédia.

* * *

Após Jason sair praticamente correndo do apartamento de Ned, Mamoru chegou, achando estranha a pressa com que o outro general tinha ido embora. Ele imaginou que provavelmente o clima não deveria estar bem dentro do apartamento ou Jason simplesmente decidiu ir atrás da Rei mais uma vez. Tudo era possível.

"Boa tarde." – Mamoru falou ao entrar na sala.

"Eu não vou conseguir terminar esse livro hoje..." – Zach resmungou baixinho – "Boa tarde. Bem vindo a próxima mais discussão do dia."

"O que?" – Mamoru perguntou confuso.

"Eu só quero entender qual é o seu plano." – Kevin se sentou no sofá em frente a Ned após acenar para Mamoru com a cabeça.

"Não tenho um plano." – Ned arrumou a sua postura pela terceira vez. Ou seria quarta? Deste jeito Kevin teria certeza absoluta que ele estava desconfortável com aquela conversa.

"É o que então?" – se Kevin tinha notado o desconforto estava fingindo que não, como sempre.

"Do que eles estão falando?" – Mamoru perguntou para Zach baixinho.

"Ned está tramando coisas segundo o Jason, a fonte não confiável." – Zach respondeu solicito.

"Eu estava conversando com uma garota." – Ned respondeu desaforado – "Isto agora é um plano maligno?"

"Dependendo da garota..." – Zach respondeu e recebeu um olhar reprovador de Kevin.

"Qual garota é?" – Kevin perguntou.

"Ninguém que você conheça." – Ned respondeu.

"O Jason falou que é uma das amigas das sesnhis..." – Zach completou como quem não queria nada.

"Como?" – Mamoru perguntou surpreso.

"Zachary, eu estou com vontade de quebrar a tua cara." – Ned sibilou irritado.

"Eu estou fornecendo informações que você está negligenciando!" – Zach respondeu quase sorrindo. Ele realmente estava se divertindo com aquilo.

"O que você está pretendendo com isto?" – Kevin estava massageando as têmporas.

"Eu não vou conversar sobre isto com tipos como você?" – Ned respondeu cruzando os braços.

"Tipos como eu?" – Kevin parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e olhou para Ned.

"É. O tipo de cara que consegue a garota. Ela nem mesmo ofereceu qualquer tipo de resistência! Ela te aceitou como se nada tivesse acontecido em Silver Millennium! E nem neste milênio!" – Ned respondeu – "Aliás, nós deveríamos estar conversando sobre isto: conseguir a garota e estar quase a perdendo."

"Eu não estou a perdendo." – Kevin respondeu seco.

Zach estava olhando de Kevin para Ned e de Ned para Kevin como se estivesse acompanhando uma partida de tênis. Mamoru pensou no quanto ele parecia mais jovem em momentos assim. Nada parecido com o cérebro pensante do grupo.

"Vamos nos acalmar." – Mamoru falou para os dois generais mais velhos.

"Então fale para o Kevin ir cuidar da vida dele!" – Ned estava visivelmente irritado.

"Não é uma questão de estar intrometendo na sua vida." – Mamoru começou a falar antes que Kevin respondesse Ned – "Querendo, ou não, a sua situação com a Jupiter é diferente. Ela está noiva. Não é um namoro apenas. Nós só estamos preocupados com você."

"Sério, caras! Eu estava apenas conversando com uma garota." – Ned respondeu meio vencido – "Já pensaram na hipótese que eu aceitei o noivado dela e decidi seguir em frente?"

"Isto não combina com você." – Zach respondeu.

"Talvez eu queira fazer coisas que não combinem comigo." – Ned respondeu com simplicidade – "Lidem com isto!"

* * *

Dias depois.

"Kevin."

O homem bem vestido parou a sua caminhada e ficou assim por algum tempo. Minako deu alguns passos para mais perto dele quase dançando.

"Você parece... Assustado." – ela comentou quando ele finalmente se virou.

"Eu prefiro a palavra surpreso." – ele respondeu, olhando para ela com cuidado – "Eu tinha entendido que você não queria mais me ver."

"É que eu minto às vezes." – Minako respondeu subitamente constrangida.

"Eu prefiro dizer que você reage exageradamente." – ele falou e quando Minako levantou o olhar conseguiu captar um vestígio de sorriso no rosto dele.

"Você me desculpa?" – Minako perguntou ansiosa.

"Você está me pedindo desculpas pelo o que, Minako?" – ele perguntou se aproximando – "Pelo exagero ou por todo resto."

"O resto, Kevin... Não posso pedir desculpas por ter sido exagerada, eu sou exagerada." – Minako respondeu com sinceridade.

Nos últimos dias, ele chegou a pensar que só a veria caso um youma ou algo pior aparecesse. Então não seria Minako e sim a Venus. E se ele não conseguia lidar com a Minako sendo ela mesma, transformada a situação seria muito pior. Apesar de que, levando em consideração o quanto ele estivera agoniado em não ter notícias dela, ele encararia a Sailor Venus se esta fosse a única opção.

"Vamos para outro lugar." – ele falou por fim. Minako concordou e o seguiu.

* * *

O apartamento dele não era o lugar que ela imaginava que ele a estava levando. Apesar de ser o lugar onde ela deveria ter ido ao lugar de ter ido se encontrar com Saijou. Imaginou que seria um lugar onde não fossem interrompidos, mas não tão privado assim... Minako revirou os olhos ao perceber no que estava pensando, ela estava parecendo uma idiota que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Bem, ela realmente estava se perguntando o porquê daquela discussão sem sentido deles. Quando percebeu, Kevin estava parado olhando para ela e parecia que já fazia algum tempo.

"Isso é estranho." – ela comentou.

"O que é estranho?" – ele perguntou ainda a olhando.

"Perceber que tem alguém te olhando e a pessoa continua a fazer isto mesmo depois que você percebeu." – ela respondeu sem pensar.

"Você quer que eu pare de te olhar?" – ele perguntou educadamente.

"Não!" – ela respondeu rápido demais e conseguiu perceber que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.

"Então, o que você quer?" – ele encostou-se ao braço do sofá.

"Quero deixar algumas coisas claras." – ela respondeu e ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas – "Por exemplo, eu já gostei de algumas pessoas. Eu gosto das pessoas com facilidade, diga-se de passagem... Não me envergonho disto e você vai ter que lidar com isto. Principalmente com a parte de que isto foi no passado e não agora."

"Tudo bem." – ele respondeu.

"O Saijou..." – ela começou a falar e olhou para ele – "É um assunto delicado para mim."

"Não só para você." – o tom dele era duro.

"Eu sei." – Minako respondeu depois de suspirar –"O que eu quero dizer é que... Eu posso por algum tempo ter sentido algo por ele, mas foi só isso. Foi quando eu estava encantada com a possibilidade de ele ser _a_ pessoa. Mas, ele não é."

"Entendido."

"Eu fui naquele restaurante para encerrar um ciclo." – Minako falou séria – "Fui entregar o anel que ele me deu um pouco antes de me dizer que eu não levava as coisas a sério. Eu sinto muito que, de alguma forma, ele tenha te incluído nisso só para parecer que era outra coisa. E, também, me sinto mal por não ter... Falando sobre isto com você antes de tudo acontecer. Eu só não estou... acostumada com isto."

"Não está acostumada a conversar com as pessoas?" – ele perguntou achando aquilo estranho.

"Não estou acostumada a ter alguém para dividir coisas assim..." – Minako franziu o cenho quando olhou para ele – "Tudo bem, tem o Artie... Mas ele é o meu guardião, não é a mesma coisa..."

Ele balançou a cabeça como se sinalizasse que entendia o que ela estava falando.

"Eu não reagi bem quando você disse que eu tinha sentimentos por ele. Eu me senti acusada de algo terrível, do pior tipo de traição." – Minako continuou – "É como se além de todo o panorama de confusão e besteiras que eu faço, você não confiasse em mim. Isto me chateou."

"Minako..."

"Mas o que mais me chateou foi perceber que isto te magoava também." – Minako continuou a falar – "Quando eu disse que não queria te ver mais era por isso... Seu olhar estava tão... Machucado."

"Não sei como você deduz essas coisas." – ele respondeu seco.

"Você pode até se achar super inexpressivo, mas eu consigo perceber as coisas só de te olhar." – Minako respondeu com um sorriso –"Eu só queria te dizer que quero te ver... Todos os dias..."

"Eu pensei muito sobre uma coisa que o Ned me falou alguns dias atrás..." – ele disse depois de um tempo – "Eu achei que isto tudo poderia ser algum tipo de teste."

"Teste?" – Minako o olhou sem entender.

"É, teste." – Kevin falou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos prateados – "Você me aceitou de volta sem resistência, Minako. As outras senshis mal se aproximam dos meus generais e você... Abriu seus braços para mim. Como se eu não tivesse feito coisas erradas. Você nem mesmo chegou a tocar neste assunto."

"Você quer que eu engrosse o coro de reclamações sobre o Dark Kingdom?" – Minako perguntou surpresa.

"Não é esta a parte mais importante, Minako." – ele murmurou – "É a parte em que você não se incomodou com a minha condição de traidor. Você simplesmente aceitou..."

"Você não é um traidor." – Minako respondeu – "A pessoa mais interessada nisto, o Mamoru-san, o perdoou."

"Só isso que você tem para me dizer?" – ele perguntou com um tom de voz difícil de decifrar – "Estou começando a concordar com o Ned... Você não está levando em consideração o que eu fiz."

"Meu querido, você não sabe muito sobre resistência." – Minako sorriu suavemente.

"Eu não sei?"

"Eu sou um amontoado de obstáculos sem sentido e você não está sentindo a resistência?" – Minako perguntou risonha – "Eu não preciso citar as erros do passado, que são irrelevantes já que vocês estavam sendo manipulados, para estar resistindo a nós. Eu faço isso sozinha, não percebeu?"

"Pare de fazer isto então." – ele respondeu.

"Eu estou tentando." – Minako respondeu – "Mas eu preciso de um pouco de ajuda porque hábitos antigos são difíceis de mudar."

Kevin saiu do lugar que estava e a abraçou. Minako ficou nas pontas dos pés e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Ela se inclinou, buscando os lábios dele, o que ele achou uma ótima oportunidade de fazer o que queria desde o começo daquela conversa. Ele enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos dela, puxando-a com força contra ele enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Minako puxou a camisa social dele de dentro da calça, tentando abrir os botões.

"Esta camisa está me irritando." – Minako resmungou sem conseguir tirar a peça de roupa dele.

Kevin deu um sorrisinho satisfeito ainda beijando o canto da boca dela e tirou a própria camisa sem problemas. Ela colocou uma das mãos no pescoço dele, puxando-o para outro beijo, e acariciado as costas dele. Ele a segurou, com as duas mãos fazendo pressão na cintura dela, Minako gemeu enquanto ele enterrava a face no pescoço macio e beijava a pele sensível.

Ela se pressionou contra ele com mais força enquanto uma das mãos dele estava subindo pela coxa dela, erguendo a perna no processo, a outra buscava o fecho de vestido.

"Você mora sozinho, não é?" – Minako perguntou enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço dele.

"Sim." – Kevin respondeu sem prestar muita atenção, estava mais interessado em deslizar as mãos pelas costas, agora, nuas dela.

"E ninguém tem a chave?" – ela perguntou o beijando perto do ouvido.

"Não..." – a voz dele oscilou entre a voz normal e um gemido – "Por que?"

"Porque..." – Minako começou a respondê-lo e o encarou, mordendo o lábio inferior e soltou o cinto da calça dele – "Eu não quero que nós sejamos interrompidos desta vez."

Ele não a respondeu, deu apenas um sorriso que fez os joelhos dela amolecerem como se fossem gelatina. O próximo beijo deles podia ser descrito de várias formas, menos gentil. Minako pensou que iria derreter de tão quente a pele de Kevin estava. Em contrapartida, ele não a soltava por nada. Por fim Kevin a pegou no colo e, sem chegar a parar de beijá-la, levou-a para a cama. Sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, não tinha mais nenhuma peça da roupa entre eles. Minako deslizava os dedos pelas laterais do abdômen dele, sentindo os músculos sobre a pele enquanto o beijava lenta e sensualmente. Kevin se deixava submeter ao ritmo dela, fascinado em como ela parecia com a deusa que ela se auto-intitulava.

Naquele momento ele chegou a conclusão que não se importaria com qualquer resistência que houvesse ou não houvesse desde que ele pudesse estar com ela.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Como eu disse não foi uma briga briga. Foi mais um desentendimento mesmo.

Eu ia escrever uma pegação entre a Minako e o Kevin, maaaas nem lendo romance de banca eu consigo. Fazer o que!


End file.
